


Nothing will change

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Saphael, F/M, M/M, just boys being in love without knowing it, let them be soft and in love please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Neither of them knew when it started, the staying up past midday to watch movies, leaving clothes in each other’s room, this came naturally to them but to others it was an unusual sight.3 TIMES SAPHAEL WAS DOMESTIC AF AND SOMEONE NOTICED + ONE TIME THEY NOTICED AND DID SOMETHING ABOUT IT





	Nothing will change

Neither of them knew when it started, the staying up past midday to watch movies, leaving clothes in each other’s room, this came naturally to them but to others it was an unusual sight.

i.

It was Lilly who first noticed. It was a quite night, they had many of those recently with no threat to the shadow world and some peace among shadowhunters and downworlders. Many of the other occupants of the Hotel DuMort were out for the night. The main lounge was empty save for the three vampires that lingered in dull lights.

Lilly was gracefully propped against the lounges against one of the uncomfortable golden couches, had it not been for the aesthetics of it all those couches would have been gone like Camille. On the couch next to hers Raphael sat with a book in hand and a fledgling plastered to his side.

At first glance it looked like very mundane. Raphael sat with one hand holding his book, the other resting behind Simon’s back. Simon sat presses closely against Raphael. Simon held his phone in one hand while the other fidgeted with a few lose strands of Raphael’s hair, occasionally he’d nudge Raphael to show him whatever on his phone. It was very couply, expect they weren’t .

“It’s Clary, I’ll be back” Simon muttered to Raphael before he got up and left the room to answer his phone.

Lilly smirked as an idea popped into her head. “Raphael” she sang as she switched couches. Taking up the spot Simon had vacated.

“Lilly” Raphael answered dryly and kept his eyes on his book.

Lilly reached up to play with Raphael’s hair like Simon was before only to have him brush her hand away “what are you doing?”

“Nothing, nothing at all” she grinned.

ii.

“You look fancy” Maia commented as Simon sat in the empty bar stool.

“Yeah? I’m meeting my mom later” he smiled.

“I didn’t think you owned anything that fancy, honestly looks like it cost more than my entire apartment” Maia said as she inspected the dark blue button up that Simon wore.

“It probably does” Simon looked down at the shirt “it’s Raphael’s actually, he must have left it in my room, I didn’t realize” he shrugged.

“What are you guys talking about” Jace asked when he approached the two.

“Raphael leaving his clothes in Simon’s room” Maia smirked. “Why did he leave it there, Simon?”

“We were watching a movie and he wanted to be more comfortable so I gave him one of my tee shirts” Simon frown his brows and stared at his phone screen.

“Don’t worry pal, I leave my clothes at Maia’s place all the time”

“Do you know why?” Maia directed the question to a still slightly distracted Simon.

“Because you guys are dating?”

“Exactly” Maia grinned and sat a drink down infront of Jace.

“What does she mean?” Simon mumbled and turned to Jace.

“You’ll figure it out” Jace smirked and clapped Simon on the shoulder before walking away.

iii.

Magnus had heard about Raphael’s and Simon’s not relationship from several people, briefly from Maia and Jace, once from Clary and of course Lilly, though everything he tried to get Raphael to talk about it the vampire shut him down with a “we’re friends, finally”

Since they weren’t going to give him the answers he wanted Magnus decided he’d get them himself hence the reason why the two vampires where sitting on the couch across from him and Alec.

Magnus silently observed and occasionally added his bits to the conversation between Raphael and Alec about the Institute in Peru.

Magnus smiled every time Raphael would lean over to whisper something in Simon’s ear. He even caught Alec smiling at the sight.

After hours of conversing Alec had to leave for a patrol, Magnus briefly got up to escort Alec out and returned to the oddest thing he’s ever seen Raphael done.

Magnus paused in his door way and watched as Simon passed the glass of blood he’s been drinking to Raphael.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked and slowly approached the two.

“Drinking” Raphael lifted the glass to his lips and rolled his hips eyes.

“I know that snowflake but that’s Simon’s glass”

“Yeah” Raphael raised an eyebrow and looked at Magnus as if he was losing his mind, Simon looked between them, confused as to what to do or say.

“Remember that time in Nepal when I tried to have you try that drink at the downworlders club we went to and you refused because I had already drank from the glass?” Magnus said with a delighted smirk at the expression on Raphael’s face.

“So? This is just Simon” he countered and gave Magnus everything he needed to know.

“Yes, it’s just Simon” he hummed.

\+   
Before Stan was turned h used to be a chef for Manhattan’s finest restaurant at the time.

Though he lost the ability to serve mundanes he gained an entire clan to feed. Today was red velvet cake backed with blood.

“What’s going on” Simon asked as he entered the lounge where the other vampires where.

“Stan baked” one of the clan member stated before shoving down some cake.

Simon pouted when he got to the counter and there was no cake.

 

“Come, you can have som of mines” Raphael called and held up a fork full of cake to Simon.

“Mmh, so good” Simon mumbled as he ate the cake.

Raphael grinned as he watched Simon “you got some” he said and reached out to wipe away bits of cake from the corner of Simon’s mouth.

“Awe” One of the newest member of the clan exclaimed.

“What?” Simon asked as they turned around to see half of the occupants of the room staring at them.

“You guys are cute together”

“We-”

“Be right back” Raphael interrupted Simon and pulled him out of the room.

“Everyone thinks we’re dating” Raphael stated.

“Why would they think that?” Simon asked and Raphael raised an eye brow “oh” he said as it dawned on him, they have been very close though he hadn’t realized that what they were was misinterpreted, of course he wouldn’t have a problem dating Raphael. Raphael was smart and handsome and he made Simon comfortable and happy. “Are we?”

“I don’t think much would change if we were to” Raphael couldn’t help the smile that etched on to his face.

“So, boyfriend do we kiss on it?” Simon asked and stepped closer to Raphael.

“You’re bending down” Raphael grinned and pulled Simon but the lapels of his jacket.

Everything felt right with Simon’s lips against his, though he was light and it ended too soon, Raphael was content with having kissed Simon. He was content having Simon.


End file.
